1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billboard, and more particularly to a dual media billboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoors, billboards show many different advertisements and have proven to be an effective manner of catching the attention of consumers for many, many years. The billboards are hung on the wall of a building or built on the top floor of a building. There are many types of billboards, some show a fixed advertisement for a period of time, some show two different advertisements in turns by revolving the billboard, and others show advertisements on a wall formed by LED (light-emitting diode) lamps controlled by electricity and computers.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional LED billboard (40) is comprised of a frame (41) and multiple LED assemblies (42). The frame (41) consists of multiple cubic frame segments (411) and each frame segment consists of multiple frame sections (412). Each frame section (412) is square and has a top (not numbered), a bottom (not numbered), a front (not numbered), a back (not numbered), a through hole (413) and an access panel (414). The access panel (414) has an inside surface (not numbered) and is mounted on the back of the frame section (412). Each LED assembly (42) comprises an array (421) of LEDs (422) and a control device (423). The control device (423) is mounted on the inside surface of the access panel (414). The LED billboard (40) can show many types of advertisements at a time and can be conveniently controlled by electricity and computers. However, the conventional LED billboard (40) needs a lot of LEDs (422) so the LED billboard (40) can show advertisements clearly during the day. However, not all the LEDs (422) are required at night but remain powered on so a lot of electricity is wasted. Furthermore, when workers repair or work on conventional LED billboard (40), the control device (423) of each LED assembly (42) is accessed through the access panel (414), and the LEDs (422) are accessed from the front of the LED billboard (40). This conventional LED billboard (40) must have a large volume to hold the control device (423) and is not convenient to protect, access and repair.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a revolving billboard that has good visibility during the day, saves electricity, uses fewer LEDs and is convenient to access and repair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.